


Running to Your Side

by Stormiedragon



Category: Leverage
Genre: American Sign Language, Deaf Character, F/M, Protective Eliot Spencer, Secret Marriage, Young Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-10-29 01:04:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20788022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormiedragon/pseuds/Stormiedragon
Summary: Eliot Spencer didn't like guns. His whole team knew that but what they didn't know is the reason why. One day the answer came out in the worst way. While trying to take down their latest mark the tables get turned on them. Now the team must make sure their loved ones are safe.





	1. Run don't walk

**Author's Note:**

> I had only watched up to season 3 when I wrote this. So this is an older story. It's based in between Season 1 and 2.
> 
> Please let me know if there are any errors. I have no beta to read this for me. I make nothing off this. It is written for fun.

Eliot Spencer didn't like guns. His whole team knew that but what they didn't know is the reason why. One day the answer came out in the worst way.

Nate had just told the team to check on their loved ones. Their target, Kevin Marks, had found out who the team truly were. They were looking into Kevin for social security fraud but Kevin planned to drag them down even if that meant hurting loved ones.

“Call whoever you need to but don’t go see them. We don’t know if we are being watched.”

Sophie pulled out her phone and walked off to a quiet corner to call her people, Hardison did the same, and Parker just shrugged and went to the kitchen to get something to snack on. Eliot on the other hand was rooted were he stood. Nate who had already made his calls before the meeting noticed Eliot’s distress. 

“Eliot is something wrong?” Nate asked.

Parker looked over and saw a look on Eliot’s face that shocked her. The look was of complete fear, not for himself but for the person he needed to get a hold of. All of Eliot’s thoughts ran around his head to where he could not think straight. 'I need to see her. Let her know what’s happening. I have to see her, she won’t be able to hear the phone.' Eliot was pulled from his thoughts when a hand was waved in front of his face.

“Hey man, you feeling alright.” Hardison asked with a worried tone. 

“I’m leaving!” Eliot stated sharply.

“What? Why? You can’t!” Sophie demanded. 

“I have to leave. She's deaf and her cell phone is messing up. I have to go Nate.” Nate saw the desperation on Eliot’s face. 

“Alright, lead the way might as well all go. It should be safer that way.”

The team grabbed their overnight bags and headed to the airport. Last minute tickets to Odessa, Texas were bought. Thankfully for everyone they one had to wait an hour before they could board. Parker sat next to Eliot during the four hour flight and wisely chose to remain silent. Eliot seemed to get more anxious the longer it took for them to get there.

Once on the ground the hitter stalked out of the airport to the closet car rental. Sophie felt bad for the young man behind the counter. Poor thing was scared out of his wits at Eliot's short gruff tone. A black full-sized Ford F-250 waited for the team outside. The group climbed in and quickly buckled up after putting their bag in the bed.


	2. Breathing you in

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I found this chapter while I was going thru my laptop. I did a little adjusting but here it is.

Aurora Michaels enjoyed the breeze that came in through the open screen door as she read her book from the comfort of her large plush chair. Bo, her 4 year old border collie sheepdog mix, rested against her legs. Bo sat up quickly making Aurora look away from her book out the door. A black truck was making it's way down the driveway of her small ranch. Standing she put the book in her chair and walked to the door where she kept a baseball bat. 

Bo brushed up against her leg letting her know that he was there to defend if needed as she stepped on to the porch bat in hand. A cloud of dusted covered the truck as it skidded to a halt. Seeing a door open Aurora spoke.

"Stay right where you are or I'll call the police."

Aurora could see five figures yet as the dust settled she gazed upon a face she had not seen in several months.

"Eliot, what are you doing back so soon? Did you try and get a hold of Jenny to let me know you were coming? She's out of town helping her sick momma."

The team watched as the hitter sagged with relief. Eliot started to walk to the red haired woman on the porch but soon broke in to a run. Taking the steps two at a time he grabbed up the red head in a tight embrace. The dog by her feet barked as the bat she was holding clattered down.

Eliot felt as if a vice had been crushing his chest since Nate had told them to check on their families. Now the vice was gone as Aurora gently ran her hand over the marriage braid and bead in his hair. His wife was safe and he was going to make sure it stayed that way.

Aurora pulled back to look at her husband. Worry clouded his blue eyes. Something was going on and she planned to find out. Never before had he come home looking like this. Stepping out of his embrace Aurora looked at the group still standing by the truck.

"Is this your team?" 

Aurora smiled at Eliot's nod. Whenever Eliot was home he would tell her of his team and how they help those who had no one else to help them. She was proud of what he was doing to help others.

"Come on in y'all. I have sweet tea and a cake about to come out of the oven." Aurora called out.

Eliot turned to his friends and jerked his head towards the door. Hardison let out a laugh as he made his way to the house pulling Parker behind him. Nate grabbed his and Sophie's bags out of the bed of the truck. Sophie just shook her head for now she understood. This was Eliot's wife and it shocked her that he never spoke of her.

Introductions were made once everyone was inside and comfortable. Aurora went to the kitchen to make up some drinks and pull the cake out. Grabbing a knife from the block on the counter she was about to cut into the cake when a hand landed on her shoulder. She turned quickly and lashed out at the person behind her. Hands raised in surrender stood Sophie.

"I called out to you first. I didn't mean to startle you."

"Oh sweetness I'm sorry. I thought Eliot told y'all. I lost my hearing when I was 20." Aurora said as she turned back around to cut the vanilla pound cake. After plating several slices of cake and pouring up the drinks Aurora with the help of Sophie entered the living room. 

Nate stood and took the tray from Sophie and put in on the coffee table. Aurora grabbed a large slice of cake off her tray and handed it to Eliot as she walked passed him.  
"Grab what you want. There is plenty more in the kitchen." Aurora said as she picked up two glasses of tea and made her way to her chair where Eliot sat. Handing off the glasses she climbed into the overly large chair and sat cuddled up to her husband.

Eliot gave the cake to Aurora and watched as she happily ate it. Looking away from the red head beside him, he saw the faces of his team waiting for answers.

"Ask your questions." The hitter spoke.

"How long have you been married?" Hardison spoke first.

"Since we were 18."

"What's her name?" Parker childishly asked.

"Aurora."

"What happened to her hearing?" Sophie softly spoke.

Eliot tensed at that question. He hated thinking of that day. Of how he wasn't there for her when she needed him most. Aurora,who had been watching the group speak, placed her hand over Eliot's.

"I can answer that."

All eyes were on her. She knew they were wondering how she could possibly know what was being said.

"I was 20 the year I lost my hearing. I had went to the bank to deposit some money that Eliot had left for me. While I was waiting a three man team of robbers came in. I was the closest person to the door. So they used me as leverage against the bank tellers. 

Frank, the bank manager, tripped the silent alarm. When the cops showed up I was again used as a bargaining tool. Mic, the sheriff, tried to talk them out of the robbery. That only made the man who held me angry so he decided to fire at the cops. I can't remember a lot of what happened next all I do know is that there was ringing in my ears.

Next thing I remember is waking up in the hospital. Momma was sitting beside me. When the doctor came in I could see his lips move but couldn't hear what he was saying. It turned out that two of the robbers fired their weapons right beside my ear long enough that it damaged my ear drums so severely that I lost my hearing."


End file.
